Here I Am, Hot & Ready
by Philia-Agape
Summary: Alfred is eager for his Pizza to arrive, and when it does, the pizza guy asks him something not so usual as payment. America 1P x America 2P. PWP.


**Pairing:** 1P America x 2P America

 **Warning:** PWP

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

 **Here I Am, Hot & Ready**

Alfred was waiting impatiently for his pizza. He looked up at the wall clock, it was weird. He always had his pizza delivered by the same guy, and he was usually punctual, he never took so long to arrive and it had been more than an hour since he ordered, so he started to wonder if he should call again, but then he heard the ring and went running like a flash to the door, screaming to the door while running down the stairs.

\- I'm coming!

He opened the door and looked at the pizza guy. He looked a little bit different, he had the head leaned to the front and his cap didn't let him see his face, his skin was a little darker than his own, and his hair was dark, but Alfred couldn't spot the color very well as it was already dark outside.

\- Hi buddy! You look different today! what happened to you? Are you sick or something?

Alfred asked to the man, slightly worried, but then the pizza guy pulled his head up, revealed those red eyes Alfred knew so well, his lips in a smirk.

\- Hello Porkchop!

Alfred gasped. This was no good at all.

\- Whoa? Allen? What the hell are you doing here?

\- Well, you see, this is your order, right? It's here, hot and ready!

Allen opened the pizza box he had on his hands, revealing a huge, round pizza with cheese foundation, and pepperoni all over it.

With only one peculiarity, this pepperoni was arranged carefully, forming two words in capital letters:

'FUCK ME'

Allen bit his lip while doing so, and told him

\- As payment method, I accept AmEx, Master Card...

He made a pause and Alfred watched him expectantly, though he wanted him to go away. That pizza was not a good sign. The fact he was here was not a good sign! Hell, even THAT pepperoni was not a good sign! He was slightly blushed by the sight of it, though. This had to stop before it escalates to something else, as it usually happens. Allen was not the type of guy that gives up, and until now, he had always ended up giving in to his games.

\- ... And hot, throbbing, porckchop cock. - Allen finished, stretching the words with a lewd expression on his face, leaning his face a little bit to the front while he licked his own lips in the process.

Yeah, he had to stop. Riight there. Because Alfred hated to admit that he loved being talked like that. It aroused him.

\- So, now we're stated we are really hot, let's fuck - said Allen simply

\- Wo wo wo waiiit a minute. What the fuck are you thinking? Allen, stop it! - Why are you even here? What did you do to the pizza guy? He is nice, and I hope you didn't do anything wrong to him 'cause He got me discounts at the store and -

\- Oh so you do **like** the pizza guy better than me? you do him, also?

\- What? No! I'm just talking about the meal! The pizza, I mean! The fucking pizza!

\- I'll make sure you don't remember the pizza guy anymore, 'cause right know you are go-ing to-fuck-me...- Allen bent forward, entering the house and dragging Alfred with him, leaving the pizza box on the table, leaning front and licking Alfred's ear, biting him there - You are going to fuck me reaaaally hard. I'll tell you all the dirty stuff you like to hear, so if my message wasn't clear on the pizza, I'll repeat it for your small brain to digest it: Fuck me! And now the only payment available for you is your hot, throbbing, cock.

He grabbed Alfred's groin with violence and push him down on the floor, kissing him desperately on his mouth, making Alfred gasp and breath harshly, he hated Allen! He hated the way he could not win or fight back, he was already giving in, and he was already aroused with those perfect, dirty words, fighting back within the savage kiss, gaining some air for himself.

\- I didn't even touch you and look how hard you are! – Allen said noticing Alfred's erection through his pants. You sure like dirty fucking words, don't you?

Alfred only growled at him while Allen felt his member over the clothes with Alfred's, realizing indeed, he was hard as well.

\- Then, we'll do it. I know you love hearing me while doing this - Allen stood up and dragged Alfred with force to the sofa - But as I am going to be the one doing the talking - he unzipped his pants and took of underwear, sitting on the sofa, opening his legs widely - We have to put your mouth to good use. How about that awesome blowjobs you do? Like, right now~

\- Hmm - he thought a little, but then realized he was doomed to succumb again, he just couldn't resist to that sexy, tanned, tattoed body.

\- C'me on, I know you are eager to show your skills, I love when you suck me, Porkchop, and I know you love to sense a large cock in your throat, too –

That, he couldn't resist. He was right. He was putting on words all the things he wasn't able to accept, buried in denial. He walked and kneeled in front of him, grabbing Allen's thighs tightly, caressing them, then using a hand to grab Allen's manhood and fisting it until he sense precum on the tip, he was already hard. Alfred licked the right side slowly, then the left side, tasting his skin, then he made a spiral with his tongue to finish on the wet tip, giving him some rapid licks in there, slowly opening his mouth and soon the tip was inside his lips, moving them rhythmically around it, going a little further, using his tongue to collect the precum sliding on the sides as he took it in until all of Allen was inside him, he could feel his length on his throat sucking him, gaining a moan from Allen. He deep throated him, moving his hips to find Alfred's throat, it felt so hot, so good.

Alfred concentrated in sucking him over and over, lines of saliva coming out of his lips, oh God, he enjoyed as if tasting a popsicle, and loved the way he was being pushed and tearing moans apart of Allen. He was really good at this. He could feel Allen's hard cock throbbing violently on his mouth, he was so close, and Alfred was eager to taste him.

\- Do you like milk? Because I am coming! Ah! -

Allen came inside Alfred's mouth, who swallow it all, separating himself from Allen, connected with a line of saliva, licking his own lips and then the tip Allen where there was still a bit of his seed.

\- You sure like to drink milk

Said Allen a little amused. He never got tired to look at Alfred, and how easily he could convince him, which was wonderful for him as he was always eager to please. Alfred stood up and sat on the couch, watching Allen's member was still hard despite that intense orgasm he just provoked. Allen didn't make him wait, looking down at Alfred's, who was indeed hard. He grabbed him using his right hand and Alfred relaxed, letting his back and head rest on the couch, he wasn't thinking, just enjoying and letting go some moans of delicious pleasure. Allen knew how to touch him to excite him in seconds, to make him moan, and wanting more.

\- It's my turn now.

\- I'm anxious for it - Allen let go of Alfred's member and looked at him to the eye, only to find pure lust on his face, and a little perverted smile, not very common on him. Allen liked it.

\- Milk is good for bad guys like you grow strong. Come here, I'll make sure to fill you in with mine - Alfred said hitting his own tights with his palms, waiting for his counterpart to come.

\- You're learning quickly - Allen positioned himself over Alfred, playing a little with the tip of his member, and listening to Alfred growling desperately at him.

\- Shut up! - Alfred was so excited he gave away any inhibition and didn't care and didn't think what he was saying anymore - Shut the goddamn mouth and ride me! I want to feel your tight, slutty ass in my hot, throbbing, needy cock, Allen! - Alfred took Allen's ass on his hands and squeeze it several times, making him slowly go down, until he could feel all of his manhood being engulfed by Allen's entrance. It was as hot and tight and nice as he remembered. He kissed Allen's back and then his neck as he began to move his hips, slowly, sensually on circles around him, then looking for the spot both wanted to find, going in and out of Alfred's, until Allen went down with a high pitch moan

\- Oh! Exactly right there!

Alfred helped him pushing his hips upwards and they started dancing back and forth, moving slowly, Allen impaling carefully on Alfred as both of them moaned and gasped with pleasure.

They stopped after a while and Allen went out of Alfred, changing position to face him, looking each other for a few moments and then kissing him violently, Alfred responding to the kiss with the same passion, as Allen impaled himself once again on the blonde's cock, harder than ever. He engulfed him quickly, and they started to move again, this time it was fast, slowly escalating to savage, Allen jumping hard on Alfred, who didn't complain and only broke the kiss to let out a stream of moans

\- Oh God! This is sooo good! Oh! Oh my...Oh Yes!

Allen's moans were silent and in a low voice, almost shy.

\- Hmm There...Ah!

\- Harder!

\- Hmm ah.

Allen leaned to kiss and suck Alfred's neck while descending in a hard thrust and he lost it, screaming his name mixed in a moan.

\- ohh Myyy Gooodd Allen yesss! Oh yeeeeah!

\- I'm...ah ahhh -

Alfred felt his stomach wet and he knew Allen had finished, though he was still jumping on him, hugging Alfred's cock tightly, making Alfred come inside him, filling him with his hot, wet seed, gasping and feeling his orgasm with a cry of victory

\- Woohooo! That was..ah...awesome

\- See? We can do well if you do not resist. You don't need to hide how kinky you are.

\- And you don't have to steal pizza to get to me. Now that I think about it, what did you really do to him? To the pizza guy?

Allen looked at him suspiciously

\- Oh, so you haven't forgotten him yet. I'll guess I need to try better - he got out of Alfred, caressing him, looking at his scared gaze and saying 'no'-

\- So soon? We c-could have some rest, could we? W-we could eat the pizza, it's going to be cold

\- Oh no no no. You are the only piece of meat I am eating ever. And I happen to feel carnivorous just now –

Allen pushed him on the couch, kissing him eagerly for the second round.


End file.
